Secret Santa
by locoanime
Summary: Every year Fairy Tail celebrates Christmas. They also have a certain... Tradition... That someone is assigned to be the secret Santa. Who is this secret Santa? I know you will be surprised! Last chapter is going to be posted on Christmas! Please enjoy. I hope you like all the pairings in this one!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Christmas special! I will probably post chapters until Christmas, or New Years... I don't know. I hope you guys like this series! I am posting this a day early, cause I don't think I can post it on Monday... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Secret Santa**

_"All I want for Christmas is you. You, baby."_

_25 days until Christmas..._

It was a cold night in Magnolia. Snow fell over the quiet streets. Holiday lights were hung up on peoples homes, street lamps lined the streets, and store windows glowed in the dark night. It was quiet, peaceful... Mostly quiet...

_swoosh_

It was the only sound throughout the night, besides the drift of the falling snow. Somebody ran through the streets, and jumped on the roof tops. Where was this person going? Who was this person that ran ever so quietly through the streets? They barely made a sound. They held a sack on their back, and wore black boots.

The person then ran by the home of some Fairy Tail members.

_"Knock, Knock, Knock"_

The person knocked on each door that they had left a present by.

"Who goes there!?" A scarlet-haired woman demanded, as she stepped out of her home with a sword. "You have no business being here at this hour. Come out at once, or you will have to face my fury." She said, only no one came out. She looked down, and noticed a small box. It had blue wrapping paper that was decorated in white snow flakes. A silver and blue striped ribbon was wrapped around it. Her sword disappeared, and she carefully picked up the box.

"Well I can't open you until Christmas, now can I?" She said quietly. She went into her home, and placed it under her Christmas tree. It was a tall tree, that had a silver angel as the topper, and oddly colored ornaments that seemed to have their own qualities. One was black with wings, another was yellow and black striped, and there were many others.

Before the woman left the present under the tree, she looked at the little tag on the small box.

"Erza Scarlet" was carefully inscribed on the small, white tag. It was in a beautiful, silver ink. The letters twirled around in a cursive manner. It was beautiful.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the woman marched to the Fairy Tail guild.<p>

The morning was cold, and snow was still falling. Piles of snow had began to form on the edge of the street.

When the woman got there, the guild was full of commotion. People sat at large tables, and began to eat a great feast.

"What's going on?" The woman bellowed.

Everyone stopped, and stared at the woman.

"Oh, hi Erza. We are celebrating." A white-haired woman said.

"What's the occasion?" The scarlet woman said.

"Secret Santa's in town!" The kind woman explained.

"Ah, yes. They came by my home last night." The scarlet woman said plainly.

"Good for you, Erza! Please take a seat!" The white-haired woman said kindly.

Erza went to one of the tables, and sat next to Lucy.

The guild filled with commotion once again.

"Secret Santa?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Every year someone from Fairy Tail is assigned to deliver presents to the guild members homes. On Christmas morning, we all find out who the Santa is." Erza Explained.

"That's so cool, Erza! Who do you think it is!?" Lucy asked cheerfully.

"You're not supposed to know. We'll find out on Christmas morning. For now... I would just stay out of it." Erza said.

"Oh... OK!" Lucy exclaimed.

Suddenly, Erza felt a tug on her heart. What was wrong? Every year the entire guild came together to celebrate the holidays... But there was one person who was missing... Someone she felt should be here. She wished he was here, but he said he was _busy. _She knew he wanted to come... But he had his duties, and she had hers... She still felt saddened, by her conclusions. She just wished that the man she loved could spend the holidays with Fairy Tail... And her...

* * *

><p><strong>This is a reallllyyyyyy short chapter, but it is just a kick-start of this series. What this is, is a bunch of adventures at Fairy Tail during the holiday season. Who's the secret Santa? What's gonna happen on this funny, romantic, tragic holiday season? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Cursed Mistletoe

**Sorry about the really short chapter. It was just a kick-start. This will be a lot longer. I hope you all are enjoying the holiday season. **

**Do you all know the tradition, of kissing someone under mistletoe? **

**What's gonna happen when someone in Fairy Tail gets a hold of cursed mistletoe? What will happen when they use it on some members of the guild?**

**Chapter 2**

**Cursed mistletoe**

_"Kiss me under the mistletoe"_

_20 days until Christmas_

Do you know that shop where Juvia got the 'love potion'? Turns out, that 'love potion' was a potion that made you randomly pick an arch-nemesis... Well today... Mira found the shop... And she knew _exactly _what she was looking for...

Mistletoe isn't very common in Magnolia. Mira had searched, and searched to find the plant. But to no prevail... Mira wanted to bring not only holiday cheer, but perhaps some people together. When she heard that a certain shop sold mistletoe, she had to get it!

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The shopkeeper said.

"I'm looking for mistletoe." Mira said in her sweet tone. Maybe she could get the mistletoe for cheap if she continued her sweet-girl act...

"Ah, yes. We have that. Are you sure that is what you want?" He asked.

"Yes." Mira replied confidently.

"Alright..." He said and went behind the counter. He pulled out a branch with white berries, and leaves. He tied a red ribbon to the end of the branch, and gave it to Mira.

"Now, I must warn you..." He began.

"This is no ordinary mistletoe."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, that whatever couple you place it upon... They must kiss. Their immediate instinct is to kiss the other person... No matter what." He said with a serious tone.

Mira _loved _the sound of this... Mira got an evil look in her eye, as she thought of all the people she would bring together. She gave an evil chuckle.

"Miss?" The man said, and snapped Mira out of her evil trance.

"Oh, yes. It's fine. It's just what I wanted! How much?" She said in her sweet tone.

"For a sweet girl like you, It's free! Just make sure you make the front cover of sorcerer weekly!" He said in a giddy tone.

"OK!" She shouted back as she left the store.

Mira knew _just _what to do with this...

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, and there weren't a lot of guild members at the hall today. Luckily for her, she had a plan...<p>

She tied the mistletoe to a long piece of string. She went to the second floor of the guild hall, where she continued her plan in secret.

"Satan Soul." She said. With that, her body transformed. She knew just what to do. She would fly to the ceiling perches, where she would dangle mistletoe over the heads of guild members. She would have to do it carefully. She didn't want the wrong couple kissing. She awaited for the moment to strike. Just like a spider waiting for a fly. A few hours passed, and she finally came across her first victims-I mean... Couple...

She quietly chuckled to herself.

"Finally, I will bring together the people I want to be together!" She thought.

There they were. Just a few more steps, and they would step under the mistletoe.

She saw the pink-haired boy, and blonde celestial mage just a foot away from the spot.

"Come'on" She thought. The anticipation was killing her. They must kiss. They needed to kiss!

There they were! Right under the mistletoe.

She chuckled again, as she saw the two mages kiss.

* * *

><p>~Lucy's POV~<p>

I didn't know what was going on. Here I was, kissing Natsu...

Our eyes were wide open, and I couldn't force him away.

His lips were hot, smooth... Wait! What am I thinking!?

The entire guild rambled with noise.

Oh no! I didn't even know this would happen! It must be Natsu's fault. But he didn't no squat about romance. Why would he kiss me?

A moment later, I was able to pull away. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. I heard cheers, and whistles from the guild.

I stood there, and stared at him. He seemed as surprised as I was. Almost in sync, did we put our fingers to our lips, to recall this odd occurrence.

"Y-You..." Was all I managed to say.

I then realized that _that _was my first kiss. He fucking stole my first kiss.

My shock quickly turned into anger.

I smacked him.

"What the hell, Natsu!? You don't just kiss random people!?" I screamed. I then stomped out of the guild hall, and into the cold.

"Lucy!" I heard him scream after me.

* * *

><p>Mira gave another chuckle.<p>

"Finally!" She said to herself. She knew she would be successful today. But she couldn't miss the opportunity.

Another hour passed, and there was the second couple.

The two who were absolutely perfect together: Gray, and Juvia.

Their faces collided in a kiss.

They almost had the same reaction as Lucy, and Natsu. Only Juvia was enjoying it. Mira could see them both blush.

The kiss ended.

"The hell?-" Gray started, but was quickly caught off gaurd. Juvia planted another kiss on Gray's ice cold lips.

Gray was in even more shock.

More oos, and ahs came from the guild. Along with cheers, and whistles.

After Juvia broke the kiss, she could see Gray's face.

It was priceless! He was so stunned he couldn't speak, and he was madly blushing!

Juvia gave him a bear hug, and practically dragged him away from the crowd that had formed around them. They suddenly disappeared.

"Where are they?" Mira wondered. She wanted to see if her matchmaking skills have served their purpose.

And then she saw them! They were making their way into the basement. Why were they going there? Mira had an idea, but she was too concentrated on getting her couples together, that she didn't have time to think about it.

* * *

><p>Mira continued her merry work, and actually got Levy and Gajeel to kiss!<p>

Mira was so exited! She couldn't wait until the two were together!

Unfortunetely... They both shook it off. But Mira could see them still staring at each other from opposite sides of the guild... And they were blushing!

This got Mira excited! She already got three couples. Unfortunately she got too excited... Mira let out a girly squeal. Everyone saw her from above, and the mistletoe.

Everyone burst out laughing. Mira transformed back into her old self, but she had done it too early. She let got of the mistletoe, and fell towards the floor.

"Ahhhhh!" She yelped. Just as she was about to hit the ground, a force had stopped her. It was the master. He caught Mira with an over-sized hand, and placed her on the floor.

"T-Thank you, Master." Mira said, and pulled on a sweet smile.

"Be careful, Mira." He said, and his hand went back to normal size.

The master and Mira looked around the guild hall.

Then they saw Elfman and Evergreen kissing! Mira felt her sweat drop, but then she could see that they were entangled in the string and the mistletoe landed in Elfman's hair.

They finally broke, and Mira gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry guys." She said, and gave a nervous chuckle.

Elfman and Ever glared at Mira. Just then, Ever got an idea... An idea that would give Mira a taste of her own medicine...

Ever picked up the mistletoe, and walked up to Mira.

"E-Ever!" Mira said in shock, as Ever held the mistletoe above Mira's head. Little had Mira known, that a buff dragon slayer was standing behind her.

Ever grinned as the two collided in a kiss. Laxus and Mira were both blushing! Elfman stood on the sidelines, and watched his sister get smooched by the lightening dragon slayer... Or was she kissing him? Anyways, it terrified him...

After the little fiasco the guild had, the master took the mistletoe. Soon, everyone was making another pair of people kiss! After their day of fun, they burned the mistletoe... So it would never be used again... But they didn't have to burn the ribbon... Right?


	3. Chapter 3: Snowball fight

**Hey...Um...Don't really know what to say right now...**

**Oh! What's the holiday season without some snow...**

**BTW: I am releasing a one-shot on New Years! I am also going to try and end most of my stories, so I can start off on a clean slate! I am open for suggestions... Just not too too many because I don't want my brain to explode with ideas cause it's literally making a new story in my head every week or so. And how do I get writers block? Well that's when I don't think out the plot very well... Oops... Also, for my next story would you like it to be NaLu, or GaLe. Please comment, I cannot decide... I also found out you spell Luxus not Laxus...**

**Chapter 3**

**Snowball fight...**

_"I'm mister white Christmas, I'm mister snow. I'm mister icicle, I'm mister ten below."_

* * *

><p>10 days till Christmas<p>

As sad as it is, Mira's mistletoe didn't work like she'd hoped it would. Luxus got mad at Evergreen for putting the mistletoe over his and Mira's heads. Gajeel would try to keep his distance from Levy, but Levy would eventually find her way to him. It was a prank after all. It wasn't real. It wasn't what they wanted it... Right? Natsu learned that it was a prank, and he seemed to have shaken it off. But did Lucy? Gray's the same as ever, only he and Juvia had started randomly disappearing every once in a while. It was almost as mysterious as how Gray strips. Like it was a habit... The entire guild thought it was a great prank, and let's just say a lot of people lost a lot of money due to some bets that were made about the '_new couples_'.

This was turning out to be one heck of a holiday season. That's for sure...

The guild had yet to find out who the secret Santa was... All speculation was on Jet, because the gifts were delivered at an incredible speed. Jet didn't say anything. He knew it was best to keep his fast mouth shut. After all, you can't tell anybody. Rules are rules. It might not even be him...

* * *

><p>Gray trudged through the snow that was now up to his knees, and higher in other places along the street. Of course he didn't have a problem with it because he was used to the cold. Juvia didn't, either. She kept up nicely with Gray. However, Juvia kept her clothes on.<p>

"Gray-sama, your clothes." She said. Gray looked down to see he was in his boxers once again. How the hell does he manage to do that!? He was wearing long pants and a coat. He's in deep snow, and he just magically strips!? The world may never know...

Gray looked back at Juvia, who was now picking up his clothes that lay on the fluffy snow.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama shouldn't strip in the cold." Juvia remarked. She handed Gray back his clothes. Gray took them, and continued trudging.

* * *

><p>With Christmas getting closer, and closer, the guild got more festive, and festive. By the wall of the guild hall, was a cleared space for a fifteen foot Christmas tree. Many of the guild members had brought their own decor. The tree was filled with colorful ornaments from top to bottom. Probably too much, because the branches had fallen down too deep. Holly, and lights were lined on the walls. Mira was around the clock making hot coco. Cana of course, added her own little spark to it.<p>

Gray and Juvia seemed to burst into the guild. The forceful, cold winds from outside had pushed on the doors. It allowed some snow to get in, and blew out the cozy fire that was housed in the guild's fireplace. It was quickly ignited again, thanks to Natsu.

"Jack frost, get out! You made the guild ten degrees colder in here!" Shouted the dragon slayer.

"I don't see why you should be complaining, flame-brain. You're never cold. 'sides, you got that fire goin like it was nothin." Replied Gray. Being a little defensive.

"You wanna go, Frosty?"

"Nah."

Natsu looked at the ice mage confused. Since when would Gray turn down a fight?

"Scared, or somethin?" Natsu teased. He quickly became amused as Gray glared Natsu down.

"I don't want to fight a loser, who probably can't even throw a snowball." Gray said, as he hit Natsu smack-dab in the face with a clump of ice. Natsu fell back slightly.

"that was ice, you idiot!" Natsu yelped, as he went to throw an 'Iron Fist' at Gray.

He was stopped. Erza held her sword between them, preventing Natsu from getting a whack at Gray.

"Now listen, Natsu." Erza began. Natsu winced in fear, as he stopped behind the boundary of him and Gray. "If you want to fight this properly, you need to prove yourself." Erza said.

"You're encouraging this!?" yelped Lucy.

Erza ignored her.

"In order to fight this time, you must..." She held a dramatic pause. " Have a snowball fight." She said in a deep voice. Gray smirked, while Natsu winced again. "You must be in a team of four, and this must be fought outside. That is all." Erza concluded, as she drew back her sword. It magically disappeared.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"AAAAAHHHH! Natsu, don't scare me like that!"

"We're a team, Luce."

"O-Okay..." Lucy said, staring down at the dragon slayer who was now clinging to her. She blushed.

Gray looked around the hall, and realized Juvia was right behind him.

"Ah, Juvia, will yo-" Gray began.

"Juvia will be on Gray-sama's team." Juvia beamed. Gray was a bit annoyed at how his teammate had finished his sentence.

Gray and Natsu had finally chosen their teams.

Mira took a pen and paper, and wrote down the teams.

Gray's team:

Gray

Juvia

Wendy

Gajeel

Natsu's team:

Natsu

Lucy

Elfman

Bisca

* * *

><p>"Now that the teams are settled, you will get five minutes to set up outside." Erza proclaimed.<p>

Everyone rushed outside. Including other guild members, who had started betting on the teams.

As the timer went down, everyone had gathered on either sides of a field filled with heavy snow.

"One more thing." Erza said.

'7...6...5..'

"No magic." Erza said. And almost instantaneously did the timer stop.

Everyone raced to their positions, and the snow went flying.

Each team had built a snow barrier, and was now throwing snowballs like there was no tomorrow.

Elfman had started flinging snowballs wherever he could. It wasn't very acurate, but you could easily walk into a snowball.

Natsu was at a stand-off with Gray. He was trying to prove he wasn't a loser.

Bisca was helping Natsu, and Lucy was making amo and artillery.

Juvia fought Bisca, while Gray fought Natsu.

Wendy had the same job as Lucy.

Gajeel was dodging Elfman's attacks, and trying to get into a good spot so he could throw the monstrous snowball in his hands.

The guild roared as the fight went on. Mainly, because all bets were on Gray's team.

They fought for about fifteen minutes, until all that remained was Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy.

Wendy and Lucy kept making amo for the boys, as they fought endlessly. they fought without rest, and gave almighty roars as they threw snowballs (Pretending they were magical attacks).

It finally ended with Gray throwing the last snowball at Natsu.

The guild roared with pleasure!

"Hot coco, guys." Said Mira. Everyone immediately stopped, and went to have Mira's famous hot coco. Little did the mages know... That the snowball fight wasn't over... Someone wanted revenge... And revenge they will get.

* * *

><p>"<em>NATS<em>_U~~~"_ A blonde mage shivered, as ice traveled down her back.

Natsu and Happy snickered at the freezing mage.

'Smack'

A snowball was thrown directly at the cat. Natsu looked to see his blue companion spiraling towards the ground like a fallen leaf, and then shivered towards the guild. Without a second to react, another came, and hit him smack-dab in the face.

"Now you're asking for it." Natsu gave Lucy an evil smirk. He swiped the snow from his face.

"Eh?" The blonde then realized Natsu was making the biggest snowball ever. Lucy ran for cover, but could not hide from the dragon slayer's nose. She sat behind a snow wall, hoping for a little coverage. She looked back for Natsu, but he was not there. Then a figure shadowed over her.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed.

The snowball fell right on top of her, making her look like a small snowman.

Natsu burst out laughing as he saw a very embarrassed Lucy try to get out of the ginormous snowball. The snowball was very compact, and stiff. Making it nearly impossible to escape.

"What was that for, Natsu!?" The blonde demanded. Now feeling the cold seep through her winter clothes.

Natsu's laughing died down, and he slowly closed in on the trapped mage.

"I already lost to someone today. I can't lose again!" Natsu exclaimed.

"But I'm c-c-c-c-cold." Lucy shivered.

Natsu looked down, and could see she was shivering so hard, that the snowball had snow shaking off of it. He quickly knelt down next to her, and shook off the rest of the snow with ease.

"S-s-so c-c-cold." Lucy said. She hugged herself, hoping to bring back some body temperature. Her lips were blue, and she was white as snow.

"Shit. I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu said. He picked Lucy up, and held her in his arms. Lucy hummed against his chest, and he strolled back into the guild. Savoring every moment he had with the frozen girl.

* * *

><p><strong>There! I ended it with fluff!<strong>

**Did Natsu really shake it off?**

**What about Gajeel? Or Levy?**

**I'm sure ya'll know about Gray and Juvia.**

**I'm not even gonna mess with Luxus, and Elfman's couples...**

**Sorry...**

**Anyways, Please let me know if you would like the next multi-chapter story to be NaLu or GaLe. I'm thinking NaLu...**

**Please comment!**

**I am also going to release a GaLe one-shot.**

**That's right. GaLe...**

**Please comment, favorite, and follow.**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	4. Chapter 4: Not Alone

**OMG! I just got the first two volumes to the Fairy Tail manga... EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. I'm like... Dying right now... **

**Anyways, the show must continue! Or in this case... Story...**

**Just for clarification, this is the last chapter. I know, I know... But I have plans... MUAHAHAHA. lol, I'm so evil...**

**Ha, no i'm not...**

**Have you figured out who the secret Santa is? Many people think it's Jellal. But I gave hints that it's Jet... What will the world do now? Jellal or Jet? **

**Ya'll seem to want Jerza in this... STOP MESSING WITH MY IDEAS!**

**You'll just have to find out if Jerza is in this... Who am I kidding? Of course Jerza is in this!**

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Also check out my GaLe story. I said it would be a one-shot, but it didn't work out.**

**Merry Christmas to you all! Mine was fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Not Alone**

_~flashback~_

_"Jellal, is it really because of her that you insist on doing this?" questioned a pink haired mage. They both silently crept along the rooftops in Magnolia. _

_"Yes. Now come along, Meredy. We need to hurry. He'll be here any minute." Jellal replied. They scuttled along the dark rooftops, until they came to a house across from their target._

_"We'll wait here." Jellal said. He crouched on the rooftop, awaiting the next part of his master plan._

**_(Wow that sounded cheesy...)_**

_"This better not be for nothing. If you're not going to do what you promised, I might have to do what Ultear did at the Grand Magic Games." Meredy replied, as she slouched on the rooftop. A small smirk crossed her face, as she rested it in her palm._

_Jellal seemed a bit taken back, and he looked at his friend. "You wouldn't..."_

_"I would, Jellal. I know you don't feel like you deserve her, but you'll have to tell her. I am sure she already know's that you're lying. After all... Who else you be your fiance? And I also know that you two love each other. I would love to see you two together. That's the only reason I'm doing this." Meredy said at the taken back Jellal._

_"I also want to see Juvia." Meredy added after a moment of silence. Jellal seemed to relax._

_Meredy saw this. "But don't be mistaken, Jellal. you promised. I won't hesitate to torture you with the chili peppers again."_

_"How could you torture me without hurting yourself?"_

_"I'm sure a civilian would be acceptable."_

_Meredy giggled. She wasn't evil, but if Jellal were to break his promise, she was sure she could let her good behavior slide just this once..._

_As Meredy sat there, picturing Jellal rolling on the ground again, Jellal heard something. He was right there in the middle of the road. Black boots, and a large sack on his back. This was Jellal's chance. He jumped off the roof, and tried to catch up to the very fast... Secret Santa._

_Jellal followed the Santa, as he raced down the streets._

_"Wait!" Jellal shouted._

_The secret Santa noticed Jellal's voice. He stopped in his tracks, and faced the electric blue mage._

_Jellal panted. "Man, you are fast. Anyways, I need you to do me a little favor." _

_The Santa was caught by this. What favor?..._

_"I need all the presents for Erza Scarlet." Jellal finished._

_The Santa chuckled. "Of course you would." The Santa said. His coat covered half of his face, but Jellal could tell who it was. Just by the look in the Santa's eyes. Jellal knew._

_"Follow me." With that, the Santa rushed into an alleyway. Jellal followed._

_Jellal adjusted his eyes to the dim light, but he finally saw the Santa. He sat the sack on the ground, and began to take out gifts._

_"I hope you know what you're doing, Jellal. But I'm not gonna ask. Everyone knows not to fucking mess with Titania, so I actually don't mind that you take these." The Santa handed Jellal a stack of presents. It wasn't too big... But Jellal was surprised. Did people just not know what to get Erza?_

_Erza... man, he loved her name. Especially Scarlet. He loved her last name even more... Last name... Ferna-_

_NO!_

_"Thanks." Jellal said. He rushed out of the alleyway, and got back to Meredy._

**_(See what I did there? *wink*)_**

* * *

><p>~December 24th~<p>

The guild had an overwhelming commotion coming from inside the guild hall. Bets flew everywhere, and shouts followed. It was the noisiest day of the year. Tomorrow would be the day that they figured out who the Secret Santa was.

"I still think it's Jet."

"How can it be Jet? He was cleaning the guild hall with Mira last night!"

"Who else could match his speed? No one is as fast as Jet! You would have to fly or something to be able to match his speed!"

Some random guild members argued, as the disputes continued among the guild members.

"Erza, what do you think you got from the secret Santa?" Asked Lucy, as she and Erza lounged at the bar.

"I don't know. I'm hoping armor. But my standards are very high, so I doubt anyone could have gotten that for me. What about you, Lucy?" Erza replied. Then taking a bite of her gingerbread cookie.

"I have no clue! Now that I think about it, maybe someone will get a new gate key for me! Or cash. Or new pens. Or..." Lucy continued her out-load thoughts to Erza. But Erza didn't listen. She was too caught up in her own thoughts. She was actually surprised she had gotten so many presents so far. Who would do that? Her closest friend was away, and she knew _he _wasn't the Secret Santa. Who could have done that for her?

* * *

><p>Hot coco steamed in Erza's mug. She sat comfortably on her living room couch.<p>

'11:59 pm'

It was still the twenty-fourth. The Santa is _never_ late. Why would they be late tonight. Well... It didn't really matter for her. She was just trying to enjoy her unwanted solitude. She confirmed to herself that she was now officially depressed. She didn't want to be lonely. But everyone else had plans. Juvia was planning a special night for her Gray-sama. Natsu was still terrified of Erza (Earlier that day, he had 'accidentally' destroyed her gingerbread house, and she beat him to a pulp). Lucy was going to stay up all night, so she could open her presents at _exactly _midnight. Or, the first opportunity she would get to open her presents on Christmas. The strausses were having family time. Levy was finishing one of 'Erza's' novels that Erza had recommended. Oh dear, who knows what her reaction would be tomorrow... It seemed everyone was busy. She was supposed to be happy, and surrounded by all her friends. Her nakama. But she wasn't happy. She would just have to suck it up, and put on a smile for tomorrow. At least she would be able to open her presents... Right? But Christmas wasn't about presents. It was about spending time with family, and nakama. It was about laughing at Natsu for putting on a Santa costume, or scolding Gray for his unnatural stripping habits. It was about being there with everyone. But it was just her tonight... Only her...

The grandfather clock in her living room gave a large 'ding dong' that signaled midnight. The Santa was late. She took one last swig of her hot coco, before deciding to head to bed. Just as she was about to head to her bed room, there was a knock at her door...

* * *

><p>She had made it a tradition to open her door with a sword in hand. Maybe she would bring in the Secret Santa, and get some reward?<p>

She was completely dumbfounded at what she saw.

There on her door step, stood none other than, Jellal.

**(Now isn't the time to be fangirling. Just wait for what's gonna happen next. Then you can scream...)**

Jellal stood there, with his hands behind his back. She assumed it was some sort of present he was hiding.

"J-Jellal?" Was all Erza could muster out.

"Hello, Erza. Please don't get mad at me. I-I made a promise to someone." Jellal said. A blush fuming on his cheeks.

"Wh-What do you mean? Why would I be mad? I am actually glad you're here. But shouldn't you be with someone else?" Erza questioned.

Jellal grit his teeth. 'Why did she have to say that? Did she actually believe me?' Jellal thought.

It suddenly didn't matter to him. He was going to do what he promised.

"Actually, Erza, I... Uh..." Jellal started to sweat. Oh my goodness, what was he thinking?

"You what?"

"Well... Iwastheonewhowasgivingyoupresents!" Jellal said incredibly fast.

Erza's eyes grew wide, and her mouth was slightly parted.

'He stayed here in Magnolia... For me? He delivered presents to my house _every night_... For _me?_' Erza thought.

"I'll explain later, but..."

"But what?"

"Well... There weren't enough presents, so I improvised." Jellal admitted.

"And you're here to give it to me?" Erza assumed out-loud.

Jellal nodded.

"Close your eyes." Jellal asked.

Erza complied. What was he going to give her? It must have been a really bit surprise...

Little did Erza know, it was a surprise... A really big one. Even though the present was small, it would mean the world to Erza... She had yet to witness.

Jellal pulled the present from behind his back, and before Erza had a chance to peek, Jellal's lips _FINALLY _crashed into Erza's.

**(Your welcome. Now you can fangirl... I'll cover my ears.)**

Meredy snickered in the background.

* * *

><p>~Erza's POV~<p>

So I assume it was mistletoe he brought? How cliche... At least I got that kiss I wanted. That kiss I have been dreaming about ever since that night on the beach. That kiss I was only centimeters away from. Now I finally got it.

It was so romantic. Snow blissfully fell in the cold night, and only our body warmth provided heat.

one of his hands on my waist that pulled me closer to him. His other held the piece of shrubbery above our heads. It seemed so welcoming... So weird, but comfortable. I dropped my sword, and wrapped my hands around his neck. His hot mouth, tongue... His breath against my face. It was like a dream... Screw that. It was fucking perfect. I was surprised that it was reality.

If only it lasted longer... He slowly pushed away. My eyes fluttered open, and Jellal was still extremely close to my face.

"So, My assumption was right? You don't have a fiance." I said with a smirk on my face.

He smiled back, and nodded.

"Do you know how long I've waited for that?" I asked.

His eyes widened.

"The kiss?" He asked. As if he didn't know!?

I nodded. We both flushed red.

"I don't know." Jellal whispered.

"Ever since that night on the beach. I was hoping you would kiss me. But I still found it extremely romantic that you thought you didn't deserve me." I replied.

"How did you?..." Was all my dumbstruck Jellal could say.

"It was simple, really. You tried to stop a relationship between us, by faking an engagement. But that look in you eyes... I knew you were lying. After all... I love you too much to accept the thought you would ever be with someone else." I said. Whispering the last part.

I stared at his eyes. He kept blinking. Oh, Jellal...

"Really?" He asked.

I giggled, and nodded. Of course I was being serious. Love isn't something you lie about...

Before he could say anything else, I pulled him to my lips again, and we both seemed to melt into a passionate kiss.

In my mind, I kept thinking... Where the hell did he learn to kiss so well!?

**(The world may never know...)**

* * *

><p>"Victory is sweet, isn't it, Meredy?" Mira asked as she made her way through the snowy night.<p>

"Yes it is... Yes it is..." Meredy replied to the white-haired matchmaker. A satisfied smirk passing over both their faces.

The two continued walking away from Erza's house. Leaving Erza and Jellal... Alone...

* * *

><p>Later that morning, everyone was gathered at the guild hall.<p>

"Awww, man! You're so lucky, Erza! All I got were socks." Pouted Lucy, as she envied over Erza, and her boyfriend.

"It's alright, Lucy. You're a beautiful woman. I am sure some guy will come along and-" Erza was suddenly cut off by Natsu crashing into Lucy.

"-Natsu!" Erza said. Rage filled her voice.

"Sorry, Lucy." Natsu said. Erza picked him up off of Lucy by his scarf.

"It's alright, Natsu." Lucy said. She rubbed her head, and slowly got up from the floor.

"NATSU" Erza bellowed.

"How dare you interrupt me and Lucy's conversation!? We were having a very important conversation about-" Suddenly Erza stopped. And she realized that this was a perfect opportunity...

"I mean... You only had to ask Lucy to hug you. You didn't have to crash into her, and interrupt our conversation." Erza said in a much calmer tone.

Natsu was completely stunned. His eyes went white, and his mouth flung open.

Lucy had the same reaction. They both blushed.

"The hell, Erza!?" Natsu screamed in Erza's grasp.

"Oh, you're right. I should let you go, so you can hug your girl. Bye, lovebirds." Erza said. She walked away with Jellal in hand. Leaving the two dumbstruck teens to their own conversation.

**(Thank you, Erza!)**

"BRATS!" The master shouted.

Everyone stopped, and listened.

"We will be announcing the secret Santa in just a moment, so get out your cash!" The master yelled.

The whole guild scrambled, and everyone got out their jewels.

Mira walked up on stage.

"Now, only me, and master knew who the Santa was all along. So we weren't allowed to make any bets. But I am pretty sure you all will be in for a shock. Get ready to lose your jewels." Mira said sweetly.

Whispers spread among the guild members.

"A shock? Is it not Jet, or something?"

"I told ya so!"

"And the Secret Santa is..." Mira started. Everyone crossed their fingers and toes, and held their breath. It was killing all the betters.

"Gajeel!" Mira finished.

"EHHHHHHHH!?" All the betters said in unison.

All, except one...

"Yahooo! I knew it!" Shouted Levy. Everyone turned their head towards the young mage. She won this one...

Everyone walked over to her, and handed their jewel with frowns on their face. Their faces were completely pale, and struck with humility.

Gajeel only smiled. His shrimp won...

Levy and Gajeel shared quick glances before both blushing.

It had been a good holiday. Maybe too good.

Now we'll just have to see how New Year's goes...

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunately<strong>**, I'm doing something else for New Year's. Don't fret... Don't fret! It will be awesome, I assure you. I hope you all enjoyed this. It was a lot of fun to write. Please comment, favorite, and follow. **

**Also check out my GaLe story. I love you all. Thank you for you support.**

**Happy Holidays, and a happy New Year.**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


End file.
